1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically cleaning baby bottles inside and out and more particularly pertains to cleaning a plurality of baby bottles simultaneously with maximum convenience and efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of kitchen devices for cleaning a wide variety of objects and devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for cleaning a wide variety of objects and devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning items in the kitchen through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,791 a bottle washing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,774 discloses a rotary spray station for bottle washers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,690 discloses a bottle washing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,241 discloses an apparatus for washing narrow neck bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,996 discloses a bottle washer with multiple carrier.
In this respect, the apparatus for automatically cleaning baby bottles inside and out according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning a plurality of baby bottles simultaneously with maximum convenience and efficiency.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for automatically cleaning baby bottles inside and out which can be used for cleaning a plurality of baby bottles simultaneously with maximum convenience and efficiency. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.